gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
3671 Whispymound Drive
A 3671 Whispymound Drive egy rejtekhely a ''Grand Theft Auto V-ben''. A házat Lester bocsátja Franklin Clinton rendelkezésére a Hotel Assassination után. A ház a Whispymound Driveon található Vinewood Hillsben. Megszerzése A Hotel Assassination után Lester azt mondja Franklinnek, hogy elég jól sikerült a portfóliója és ingatlanba kéne fektetnie a pénzt. De laknia is kéne ott valakinek. Mivel Michaelnek már van villája, Trevor meg nem lakna ilyen puccos helyen, Franklint kéri meg erre. Franklin kapva kap az alkalmon, hiszen úgyis el akart költözni a nagynénje házából. Leírás A lakás egy modern stílusú ház Vinewood Hillsen. Kétszintes, garázs, medence és jakuzzi is tartozik hozzá. A kocsibehajtón Franklin járművei Buffalo S és Bagger parkolnak. A felső szint egy nagy nappaliból, konyhából és az alsó szintre vezető lépcsőből áll. A konyhában van egy állandóan nyitott teraszajtó, amelyen át kijutunk a körteraszra. Az alsó szinten négy szoba is van, de csak egy használható, a másik három ajtaja nem nyílik. Az egy szoba a háló és a hozzá tartozó szekrényszoba. A hálóban is van egy állandóan nyitott erkélyajtó, de ez csak a Hotel Assassination után nyílik ki. A házban többfelé absztrakt műtárgyak találhatók. Lehetőségek *A játékos Franklinként elmentheti a játékállást és 8 órával előretekerheti az időt az ágyat használva. *A szekrényszoba egy ruhatár, ahol Franklin megjelenésén lehet változtatni. *A játékos interakcióba léphet Choppal, ha az a kutyaházánál van éppen. *Két egészségügyi csomag van a házban: egyik a konyhában, a másik a hálószobában. *Mindhárom karakter használhatja a TV-t. *Franklin leülhet a kanapéra, és onnan is kezelheti a TV-t. *Franklin használhatja a vízipipát a nappaliban. *Franklin használhatja a konyhában a laptopot. *Franklin ihat bort a konyhában. *Franklin használhatja a távcsövet a nappaliban. *A garázsban járműveket tárolhat. Lakosok *Lester Crest (tulaj) *Franklin Clinton *Chop Járművek *Buffalo S (tuningolható) *Bagger (tuningolható) Küldetések, melyekben megjelenik *Hotel Assassination *The Bureau Raid *Lamar Down *Something Sensible *The Time's Come *The Third Way Képek 3671_Whispymound_Dr-GTAV_Before_Franklin_Unlocked.jpg|View inside before house is unlocked for Franklin. 3671_Whispymound_Dr-GTAV_Before_Unlocked.jpg|View inside before house is unlocked for Franklin. Grand_Theft_Auto_V_20141130173644.jpg|Franklin's stuff in boxes. Grand_Theft_Auto_V_20141130173700.jpg|Franklin moving in. Grand_Theft_Auto_V_20141130173745.jpg|Franklin moving in to bedroom. Franklin4Artwork-GTAV.jpg 3671WhispymoundDrive-Interior-GTAV.png|Franklin's collection of sports memorabilia. 3671WhispymoundDrive-Terrace-GTAV.png|View of the house from the terrace. Franklin-Balcony-GTAV.jpg|Franklin on the balcony with Chop in the background. Franklin-InteriorMap-GTAV.png|Map of the interior. Lower floor (left) and upper floor (right). Note the garage layout. LakeVinewoodEstates-GTAV.png|The replica of the house (seen in the foreground) in Lake Vinewood Estates. WhispymoundDrive_Replica_GTAV_Richman.png|Northern Richman replica. Érdekességek * A többi rejtekhellyel ellentétben mindhárom karakter bemehet a házba, mivel két erkélyajtó is állandóan nyitva van. A tárgyakat azonban csak Franklin használhatja. Miután a villa elérhetővé vált, a Vanilla Unicornba is bemehet mindhárom karakter. * Miután Franklin ideköltözik, már nem használhatja a régi házat, menteni is csak itt lehet. * A házban a Radio Los Santos szól. * A 100%-os végigjátszás után egy "I heart LS" feliratú póló jelenik meg Franklin ágyán. * Amikor Franklin beköltözik, rengeteg kartondoboz látható, amiket költözés után még nem pakolt ki. Ahogy telik az idő a játékban, a dobozok fokozatosan tűnnek el, és a ház minden berendezési tárgya a helyére kerül. * Ha a játékos nekimegy a Franklin ágya mellett álló gitárnak, az hangot ad. * Ha a The Hotel Assassination után rögtön Trevorra vagy Michaelre váltunk és utána vissza Franklinre, már az új házban fog állni, és Lesterrel beszél arról, hogy megkapta a házat. Ez a jelenet néha jóval azután játszódik le, hogy Franklin először belépett a házba. * A szomszédban gyakran van medencés parti, ez Franklin házából jól látható. * Chop nincs mindig a helyén. * Ugyanez a ház két másik helyen is látható Los Santosban: **Az egyik jobb oldalon áll, ahogy belépünk a Lake Vinewood Estatesre a Marlowe Driveon. Kisebb különbségek vannak, pl. az első bejárat hiánya, a napelemek más elrendezése, más medence és nincs kutyaház. Ez a lakás eladó a Lennyavery-realty.com ingatlanoldalon. **A másik Richman északi részén található, a 1024-es számot viseli egy névtelen utcán. A North Rockford Driveon juthatunk ide. Ennek a háznak az utca felőli része eltérő, de az udvar a medencével azonos. * A házban korábbi GTA karakterekre utaló poszterek láthatóak, pl. OG Loc és Madd Dogg. **Az egyik ilyen poszter OG Loc koncertturnéját reklámozza. A PC verzió fájljaiból kiderült, hogy a turné 12/04-30/06 között lesz, a helyszínek pedig: Los Santos, Liberty City, Vice City és Las Venturas. A los santosi koncert a Vinewood Bowlban lesz, a liberty cityi a Live Central MV-ben, a vice cityi a Hyman Memorialban, a las venturasi pedig a Caligula's Palaceban. *** Eszerint a Hyman Memorial Stadium (Vice City) és a Caligula's Palace kaszinó (Las Venturas) létezik a HD Univerzumban is. en:3671 Whispymound Drive de:3671 Whispymound Drive es:Mansión de Franklin en Vinewood Hills Kategória:GTA V rejtekhelyek Kategória:Rejtekhelyek